


The Souls Refrain

by The Addled Kokeshi Writer (The_Boy_of_the_Forest)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 'Ghost' Drug, AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, married life is boring to him, more like after everything in DP, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boy_of_the_Forest/pseuds/The%20Addled%20Kokeshi%20Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 8 years after Phantom Planet Married life is so vanilla for Danny, that he isn't enjoying anything about it at all. So he seeks out something--what, he doesn't know--and he gets what he wants threefold.</p><p>Hell, if he'd known Ghosts were so shameless, he'd have looked to hook up with his enemies years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note, because I AM GENIUS.
> 
> • This may seem like it belonged in something.  
> • You are correct in your assumptions. Congratulations.  
> • It's from an idea that I had while being a lazy asshole.
> 
> Disclairment: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor am I making a profit off anything with Butch Hartman's work on it. No, I am not claiming that anything besides the really horrible pornographic idea is mine.
> 
> Fair warning, I was addled when I wrote this, I swear, so if it's terrible, just let me know and I'll rip it off the internet so fast the 'awful' reviews will disappear into a void so black no one will ever know they existed.
> 
>  
> 
> Not saying it's bad...
> 
> But.
> 
>  
> 
> It's pretty bad.
> 
> PS: You could totally listen to 'Drunken Love' while reading this. Or anything that involves sex. Whatever. Listen to whatever.

It felt amazing, the sensation of two hot beings touching him with their fingers--his ghostly breath escaping with each gasp--making away with his jumper the 'normal' way, which was fine by the younger ghost honestly. It made their touches more intimate.

"Isn't he a cute little thing." cooed out a female voice, making Danny's addled mind ease deeper under the affects of whatever concoction they had fed him--making his toes curl and a moan leave his lips at the attention as metallic hands spread his legs apart after the jumpsuit came off.

"My pet is one of the sweetest displays." replied the equally mechanical--yet gruff--voice of a male. This one got a reaction out of Danny, his hand sluggishly and dreamily reaching out to touch the face of his captor--the male one at least.

"Skul...ker" he sighed out, receiving a rumbling chuckle in return. Again the hands began to move over his cool body, and he could swear the fingers digging into his skin were sinking beneath it and sinewy muscles--stroking at his very core. This was confirmed by the combined hiss of both his manipulators, and breathy cry left him at the intense heat just their fingers provided inside.

"A-ha!"

"Shh, we haven't even gotten to the best part icicle pop." whispered the female once more--Ember, he recalls vaguely, and suddenly he feels a little more at ease--her matching flaming hair of that to Skulker making the boys desire coil tighter in his abdomen.

"Relax pup, I wouldn't be letting this happen if I didn't know you'd enjoy it." rumbled the amused voice of Skulker as he shifted Danny around--the feeling of weightlessness too real in the Ghost Zone--leaving him bared to Ember, who stood in front of Danny with a smug smirk across her dark lips.

"Nn...huh?" he gazed at her confused and dazed, gasping as her hands reached towards his private area, shifting to try and close his legs, but she would have none of that, pushing his legs apart easily.

"Calm down kiddo, Skulker says you've been a bored little lamb at home; with no wolves to sate your needs. So we're here to help you, a joint effort you'll never forget." cooed out the woman, hair blazing as she smirked at the younger ghost darkly, beginning to pull at his dick gently, stroking up and down, making the teen cry out.

"Nnh--ah! W-Wait--" he protested, but it was easily stopped by one of Skulker's hands, gently covering his mouth, muffling the noise and letting his amused, green, robotic eyes stare down at Danny.

"Don't act coy ghost-child. If you really didn't want this, you wouldn't have allowed your guard to drop so easily." answered the hunter, his free hand trailing up and down Danny's abdomen, relaxing the boy little by little.

' _It would have been nice to get a warning_ ' he thought to himself before he let out a muffled moan as Ember shifted her attentions lower towards his perineum, lips gently teasing the blunt head of his cock, making the younger-males' toes curl and his chest arch out, another sound leaving his lips against Skulker's hand.

"Heh, good pet. That's what we like to hear. If I remove my hand, promise you'll behave?" growled out Skulker, receiving an affirmative from the white-haired ghost, smirking and allowing his hand to move away from Danny's mouth, a thin string of saliva breaking away from his lips.

Once his hands were both free, the ghost hunter was quick to move both his hands to help the female out, griping Danny's hips and tilting them up to make it easier for her to ease her head down along the length of his cock--4 inches, much to his embarrassment, though Skulker had immediately vanished the idea out of his head once.

' _Most pleasure does not come from the length--at least when it comes to a female, so much as the circumference.' he'd recalled the unamused look the hunter man had when he'd explained to him that it was just a sensationalized idea that males had to have girth five inches or above._

"Ah--nnn-uuuuck" he cried out as he felt one of Ember's fingers begin to explore lower, tickling around his puckered ring, making Danny's hips stutter pathetically against her mouth, which felt _sensational_ creating that vacuum of suction against his dick. Meanwhile, Skulkers, adventurous hands were gripping his supple--yet muscled--thighs, spreading them more.

"Look at you pup, it seems like you're feeling better already. Forgetting all about that boring _life_ you have on the other side." whispered the robotic-male, trailing his strangely shaped metallic teeth along the column of Danny's pale neck, making sure to keep the pressure enough to not damage or bruise the skin. He enjoyed their games too much to reveal what happened in their world to the boy's wife. If one could even call her that.

"Fuck, Skuu--lkerr" groaned out Danny, writhing against both ghosts, his green eyes flashing bright. "Da-Damn it Emberrr...fff---" his words were cut by a stuttered gasp as a delicate finger slipped inside his tight, warm, pucker, making him bite on his lower lip in an attempt to stop the pathetically pleasured whine that wanted to leave his lips.

Skulker allowed one of his hands to nudge Ember's head, watching as the woman pulled away smirking up at both, allowing her saliva to dribble down around Danny's cock, watching as Skulker's gloved hand began to stroke up and down, taking over pleasuring the younger males' shaft.

"Hehe, let's see what sweet treat you've got down here, heard it's a ride and a half." answered the female as she licked her lips, lidded eyes watching as Danny's own half-lidded eyes flashed in realization, the hand Skulker wasn't using on Danny's person returning towards his mouth to shut the boy up--knowing the younger would protest, unused to such adventurous partners.

Letting out a snicker, Ember shifted Danny's hips up delicately with her hands, exposing the younger more, watching as his blush crawled down towards his back and chest--thinking it was quite a cute sight. She leaned down to look where her finger was being taken in easily, gently laving at the ring of muscle with a hum, hearing a resounding whimper that bit through Skulkers' hand.

"Oho, seems like we've got a real cat here." she told Skulker, who merely smirked at her, watching as the woman set about to work at licking and kissing at the boys' anal opening, said boys' toes curling and uncurling in delight. He'd never been pleasured like this--so, so carelessly. Yes, he'd been sneaking around and messing with Skulker, and maybe it was the drugs addling his mind, but god, if he'd known having more than one lover touch you was this good, he'd long since found time to look up all the ghosts' he'd found attractive.

' _Well, considering I didn't think ghosts were so shameless... Then again, being in eternal existence means you get bored really quick..._ ' thought Danny, before his mind shut-down at the feeling of Ember's tongue dipping into the ring of muscles, a rather loud squeal leaving his lips.

' _Oh my fucking God, if I die, don't send me to heaven._ ' thought the halfa as he struggled and keened at the pleasure that presented against him, his hands reaching to lightly tangle against the female ghosts flaming hair, stroking at it mindlessly as his head was tilted towards Skulker's own, their lips meeting awkwardly as they kissed--sloppy and wet, and mind-numbingly hot.

"Nnh--hnn... Skull--" he moaned into the kiss, feeling the metal-encased ghost smirk against his lips.

"Hush pup, enjoy the attention--only pets' of pedigree get their masters affection." murmured Skulker, still pumping at Danny with quick motions, his free one still gripping lightly at Danny's throat, constricting his air only minutely at times to get the boy to give out sweet gasps and moans.

"M'not a pet..." answered Danny, no-actual threat behind the words, though he did give a resounding nip again the others' chin--knowing that throughout the years, his nerve receptors and the upgrades on the finesse of Skulker's suit had gotten more complex.

"Heh, one would think differently, from how spoiled you are young one." answered the older male with a chuckle, tongue laving down Danny's throat, removing his hand from his said place to sink it into the boys' chest, causing him to gasp and arch up, eyes lighting up.

"Ffffu-huck!" cried out Danny, trying to control his shivering--between the rimming he was receiving, and now, his core was being fondled shamelessly by Skulker--it was a surprising he was able to even speak.

"Mmm, hey, don't get his rocks off too early." warned Ember as she pulled away from Danny, watching both of Skulker's hands working the boy in two very intimate places.

"It'll help ease the process that much faster, and you know it." answered the hunter, smirking at Ember, who rolled her eyes, but watched as Skulker began to handle and tug at Danny's core with one hand, watching the boys' eyes flash--and his form, beautiful and pale as it was--change from ghost to human, and back again, soft cries falling from his lips.

"Mm, that's it pup, just enjoy it." rumbled the robotic voice of Skulker, one hand working on the boys' prick, gliding effortlessly with the produced pre that the other produced, pumping quickly and efficiently, while his other hand continued toying with the others' core.

 

"Wha--ha--what's haa-ppening?" panted out Danny, shivering--feeling his nerves on fire, just like the hands that manipulated his core--he couldn't understand the pleasure that was being forced through him--only knowing the mortal kind of pleasure.

"He's giving you the kind of pleasure only you'll understand kid. Being halfa, gives you all kinds of privileges." purred out Ember from between his legs, already working on her clothing, shimmying out of her tight top easily and slipping off her armwarmer as well.

 

The young halfa stared out her, unable to get any redder, but admired her form none-the less, her breasts were larger than what he was used to--Sam's being smaller--and he choked on his breath a little as the female ghost grasped at his hands and trailed them up from her exposed abdomen up towards the supple heavy flesh of her torso.

His fingers blindly felt their weight, his breathing uneven as he tweaked the females' pearlescent pink nipples, watching as Ember let out a slightly airy laugh, encouraging the younger ghost to touch her more, leaning over him.

"Act like you've never played around before--oh wait, that's right. You're life's as vanilla as your skin is pale." answered the woman, nails trailing along Danny's chest, around the area where Skulker's hand was sunken in.

"Nn..h...." Danny could barely focus, already feeling his body become taught, his breathing reaching almost scary levels of shallow as Skulker plucked harder at his core.

"I'd get out of the way if I were you Ember, he's vocal." murmured Skulker with a dark grin, watching the woman's eyes light up in realization, before she scrambled away from Danny, leaning back in time as a ghostly wail left the boys' lips against his will, watching his form flash from phantom, to human almost like a show.

"Woah, good thing we're in _your_ part of the ghost zone." huffed out Ember, staring as Danny crumpled down, thick white lashes(or sometimes a lovely raven shade whenever his human form flashed through) lidding his eyes almost completely.

"Heh, and that's just the first round. Pups' got a lot of pent up energy." Skulker pulled his hand out of Danny's chest, looking for all the world smug and accomplished. But who wouldn't, especially when it was having the Ghost Zone's number one enemy, and defender, rendered a breathless mess.

"Hehe, can't wait to get in on that action." murmured Ember, licking her lips and shifting to remove her boots, clicking off the heavy metal buckles and slipping them off. Once she was done with that, she stood up and removed her latex-pants, humming in pleasure at the feeling of being bared.

"My, my, my. Seem's you're about as eager as the pup is." answered Skulker, admiring Embers' shapely form, robotic eyes taking in the minute details that normal eyes would overlook.

"Heh, get real--Danny Phantom is at my mercy, and about to plugged up to the high-heavens on stereo, if I can help it." answered the female, shifting around there camp in the lush environment of Skulker's hunting island, reaching for a duffle-bag and rooting around it carefully.

"Can you _never_ go without some reference to music?" grumbled the larger male as he shifted Danny's floating form to rest on the grass, hearing him sigh in relief at the coolness that kissed his back.

"That... was intense." he whispered hoarsely, looking up at Skulker, still feeling the effects of the drugs he'd taken in with the two older ghosts thrumming through his veins.

"Heh, that's because you're still running on that Ghost vapor Skulks shared with you." answered Ember as she found what she was looking for, pulling out a thin latex-rubber strap, and a matching 4-inch black dildo.

"It is his first time trying any of this." answered Skulker, reaching down to stroke at Danny's sides carefully, watching the over sensitized male shiver and squirm in delight.

"Nyeah? Ghost vapor? What is that stuff--and what did Skulker do to my insides, not complaining too badly, but I am sooo fucking curious." slurred out Danny, green eyes looking at the hunter with a sultry gaze.

"You don't know much about ghosts, do you?" asked Ember cackling a little as she strapped the dildo on herself, humming as she stroked the silicone shaped dick with one hand, shifting to sit on the grass and stroke at her own soaked sex with a pleased sound.

"All ghosts have a 'core' to them, usually. Most ghost cores--that is, the thing that allows us to be--are 'hot' which is why Ember and I are--"

"Two _very_ hot ghosts." answered Danny, amusement dancing in his dazed eyes, a pleased sound leaving his lips as Skulkers hands kneaded at his abdomen affectionately.

"Yes, it's rare, but there are other ghosts, like you--who have cold cores." he explained, spreading the boys legs apart, watching as Ember pleased herself, receiving a smug grin in return from the woman, who shifted more to give him a better view of the flushed lips of her pussy, drinking in the sight of her fingers which pumped in and out of her entrance, drenched in her fluids.

"Woa--woah..." Danny had the decency to look embarrass as he caught sight of Embers' activity, making the woman laugh breathily.

"What? This making you blush?" asked Ember, laughing and shifting back more. "Don't tell me your _wife_ doesn't even do this?" she asked, taking in Danny's look of interest and laughing again.

"Sad, isn't it? Such a delicious pet, bound to a horrible, boring human who barely knows the ins and outs of anyone." hummed out Skulker, shifting Danny, his head spinning as he was laid down against the grass, green eyes looking up at those of Skulkers' own.

"Nyeah, yeah. Make fun of me for being such a normy." murmured the boy, reaching up towards Skulkers' mohawk, arching up to grasp at the coiling neon-green tendrils and drag down the male down with surprising strength to kiss the other, their lips mashing awkwardly once more.

"Mmm, boys makin' out, my favourite kind of foreplay." answered Ember's voice from below them. Danny could hear her shift, but he was too busy battling Skulker for dominance in their kiss--and it felt, so, so good to have the man's hot robotic hands trailing over him, making his body sing out in pleasure as he recovered from his prior orgasm.

"You know, it's a damn shame you're a halfa and we have to take these precautions." answered Ember as she crawled towards Danny's spread legs, watching as his flaccid member regained it's vigour slowly. She shifted to kneel on there, taking a thin silver wrapped foil packet and tearing it open, taking out a condom from the wrapping and slowly rolling the latex over her dildo, humming softly.

"Mmwa--uh?" Danny asked as Skulker pulled away from their liplock, eyes widening a little as he caught sight of the woman. "Wait--what is happening?" he asked, curious and aroused.

"We-ell, I am making sure that your 'owner' over there won't rip me a new one for even 'denting' you. See, we ghost don't have to care about this, we're already dead, there's no diseases we could have--at least none man-made--that would kill us, but you're still a halfa sweet-cheeks, so we have to be very careful with you." answered Ember, leaning over Danny and kissing him, feeling the boy stiffen for a moment, his cheeks heating up prettily before his eyes lidded and his arms wrapped around Ember's middle, stroking the beautiful arch of the female's back.

"Getting my cake and eating it too, is just a reward I earned by being diligent. I won't have it ripped out of my hands so pathetically." answered Skulker, watching Danny and Ember kiss sweetly--not like their kisses, which were frantic, and a tug-of-war between who would come out on top--no, Ember was actually one for romanticism, sweet and tender.

"Mm--how come I'm just being spoken to as if I'm not really here?" complained Danny, burying his face into Ember's chest as the woman leaned up to kiss Skulker as well, both sharing a taste of their prize, matching smirks resting on their features as they pulled back,

"You might as well be on exhibition for Skulks, Phanny-boy. Besides, that Ghost Vapors' still got you on cloud nine. You haven't even sounded indignant once." teased the female ghost as she shifted down to settle the dildo carefully at Danny's entrance, using Skulkers' help to cant his hips at the right angle.

"Mm-huh, that stuff is _amazing_." admitted Danny, shifting himself eagerly, cheeks reddening as he watched both older ghosts. "Feels like all my nerves are on fire."

"That's what that stuff is s'possed to feel like. Though, since Skulks and I are older, that tiny bit doesn't do much but tickle." answered Ember, gently rocking the tip of her strap-on against Danny's entrance, making the younger whimper. "It's good to see fresh-meat hyped on it. Looks really good on you." answered the woman, smirking and rocking teasingly again.

"Hnn--please tell me you're not going to do this slow--please?" begged Danny, shaking his head on the ground, whining as he grasped at Skulker's wrists, which rested on either side of his head.

"Aww, what? Has Skulker gotten you into the rougher things first?" asked Ember, looking amused, letting out a pleased sound as the tip of her dildo slipped into the younger ghost, making him whine and grip harder at the older male's unyielding wrists.

"Hah! _I_ got him into the rougher stuff? He came to me desperate for it. Told me he was sick and tired of being treated like he was some weak-defenseless then when he's the one defending everyday." answered Skulker in amusement, shifting one hand to stroke at Danny's chest, feeling the boy heave a heavy sigh.

" _Oh_ , must be tough on you, right metal-man?" asked Ember, slowly sinking in inch, but sweet, sweet, inch.

"Heh, never. If anything I welcomed the challenge, at the time I'd assumed he'd meant in the sense of strength, not in the bedroom. Took quite a few hits from me to realize what the whelp really meant." answered the older male, watching Danny squirm as he felt everything. Ghost didn't need to breath, not really, but they could pretend, in the Ghost Zone though, there existed nothing in every sense of the word. It was a void, a veil, a place where they could exist without being seen.

They mimed what they did as a parody of the living, but the boy below them was very much still half-alive, and the breaths he took were so very real and fragile, and Skulker couldn't get enough of the rare delectable treat the boy was,

 

"Doesn't surprise me Skulks, you're pretty thick about everything else." answered Ember, wagging her brows up and down at the man, making him chuckle, just as she slammed the rest of the way into Danny, making him arch below them and cry out.

"Oh shit--nnn Emberrr..." whimpered out Danny, toes curling, swallowing thickly as he saw stars the moment she sheathed her toy into him.

"Man, I _cannot_ get enough of this kid." answered the female ghost, looking down at the younger halfa's flushed and dazed gaze, licking her dark lips, pulling her hips away slowly, hearing a strained keen come out of the others' lips before she sunk in slow again, before slamming the last inches into him.

"Call my name, you know how I love it when my fans worship me." answered Ember, hearing the boy choke on his breath and whine out her name, some saliva dribbling down his cheek as he tried to breath. "That's the ticket" she murmured, pony-tail flaring up at Danny's sweet cries.

Slowly she began to speed up, watching as Skulker--ever the observer, the freak--shifted to get a good look at his prize, possession, pet--whatever the hunter wanted to call Danny--all the woman knew was, Danny was his in a way no other ghost would have the pleasure of having.

"Sh-shiit---" cried out the boy, arching up more, struggling to get away--or maybe inch into?--the pleasure that was assaulting him, making Ember have to shift to get at a better angle, her breasts swaying and bouncing with the motions, the sound of skin meeting skin only slightly muted by the latex-strap that kept the dildo in place.

"Bet ya I can make him cum without touching his dick." answered the woman, making Skulker smirk, eyes lighting up at the challenge.

"I'm sure that won't be any trouble at all." answered the metal-encased ghost, shifting and grabbing Danny's hands, pinning them above his head, forcing the younger ghost in place.

"Nn-haah?! W-what the heck Sku--oh!"

Just as Danny was about to complain, he realized that the two older ghosts weren't focused on him, so much as the challenge he presented, and it pleased him in a sick twisted way that shouldn't have shot heat to his very cold core knowing this.

Ember began to go faster, bucking her hips harder into Danny's own, and the younger could feel not only his own pre, but the viscous liquid of Embers' own arousal dripping between them, whimpering and trying to writhe beneath their strong holds.

Gods, whatever they had hit him with, it was good stuff that still buzzed, but he knew it was starting to fade away slowly, and he was looking forward to giving both ghosts a run for their money--well, if time permitted it.

"Nn-ohshit!" whimpered Danny as the woman hit his prostate, his eyes flashing, as did his form, his breathing becoming hitched when both of the older ghosts above him smirked, catching his sound of pleasure.

"Weakness spotted." murmured Skulker, smirking darkly.

"Heh, get ready for a wild time." replied Ember, her own smile dark as she gathered energy, slowing for a moment, allowing Danny to catch his breath before she began to beat into him, making the halfa's eyes roll to the back of his head, loud wails leaving his mouth.

"Ohfuck, fuck, fuck!" cried out Danny, his form once again flashing at odd times between phantom and human, the striking features like his hair going from angelic feathery white, to raven black, and reverting back, his fingers curling into the skin of his palms as the boy struggled against his captives, chest heaving.

"Nno--stop, ohgod, soclose!"

"Heh, that's the plan Phan-boy." answered Ember continuing to slam into him with precision and quick motions, making the boy delirious.

"Heh, trust a woman to know how to pleasure the most." answered Skulker smartly, watching Danny in amusement still.

"F-ff-uuck!"

"Hah, it's because guys don't know how to pleasure anyone but themselves!" answered Ember, striking harder and harder until--

"Fuuuu--haaan!!" cried out Danny beneath her, as he release, filmy white cum dripping down his cock--less than the first time--his form arched before he fell down against the grass, white ring appearing for a moment before he stopped it, knowing if he went human, he'd fall straight through Skulkers' hunting grounds.

"Heh, looks like you did a very good job in taking care of my pet." answered Skulker in amusement as he shifting Danny, helping Ember ease out of him, watching the woman sit back with a cackle, hair flaming brightly.

"He's more than a ride and a half, and I can't believe you scored such a prize." answered the woman, enjoying the sight of Danny's post-coitus haze, watching as the younger ghost sought out Skulkers' metal form, as if seeking the cool surface--which the asshole probably had leveled the temperature for. She'd noted that Skulker's new suit had various updates that weren't strictly for the hunting games, and one of those was his ability to control the temperature at which the metal rested.

"Heh, I told you. The sweetest taste ever is to have your pet willing come to you instead of biting you--"

"Heh, we all know it'd be a different story if you had actual skin and if you could mark up the kid." answered Ember smugly, already shifting to clean herself and dispose of the condom she'd used on Danny, cleaning off the detaching and cleaning the dildo carefully.

"Well, I won't deny that marking up my whelp would be a delightful time. But there's a time and place, and this game is only starting. Eventually he'll belong to us, more so than the living."

Danny could feel his eyes slipping shut as he rested against Skulker, listening to the mechanical voice that rumbled from his false chest, picking out the faintest sounds of his real voice, feeling the thrum of ectoplasm that powered the suite.

"Haha, true, humans' only live so long." answered Ember's wild voice, rough in a way that was sensual as well as feminine.

"Which is exactly why I don't mind the wait."

"Never thought I'd hear a romantic word come out of that shell of yours."

"Heh, that wasn't romanticism..."

Their casual bickering drifted off as Danny's own mind did, and when he next woke, it was to the feeling of warm blankets and the slim frame of his wife, looking down at himself, he was dressed in pjs, and knew without a doubt that Skulker had probably brought him back to the normal plane through Vlad's portal to bring him home and dress him up for bed. It wasn't unusual anymore--Sam's fashion career had taken off, and she was always home late--so finding him sleeping before her was a routine.

 _'I don't mind the wait'_ thought Danny to himself, smiling a little, forcing his arms tighter around the small waist of Sam's, drawing her closer, if only to have something to grip on.

 _'Too bad I do, you tin-can moron.'_ were the final thoughts that swam around his mind, leaving him to the land of dreams.

Times certainly change, and Danny was mellow enough to go with the flow.

**Author's Note:**

> • Are you a Sam hater?  
> No, I'm not.
> 
> • Why did you make her vanilla?  
> Because I somehow in my addled inhibitions, I pictured a very vanilla, and therefor boring in the bedroom Sam. It's just a plot device honestly.
> 
> • Drugs are bad, why put them in a fic?  
> So is suicide, and that doesn't stop the millions of fics that involve that. No offense, but it's just another plot device, a cog in a clockwork(hah! get it?) that is beyond control.
> 
> • Why did you use the underage tag?  
> Because Skulker and Ember are like, decades older than Danny will ever be, trust me, it's criminal.
> 
> • Do you take requests?  
> No, not really. It's not because I'm a rude or mean person, it's just, I rarely get inspired to write by myself, let alone, someone elses' fantasies. I see what I want in my mind, but not what you want.
> 
> • Will you publisht the rest of the fic?  
> Maybe, I was contemplating it, but I'm usually not that great with writing. It might be a kind of disjointed chapter posting, where hopefully everything will piece together right. I dunno yet though.


End file.
